Magic Hands
by Steffili
Summary: some pure fluff and romance while our favourite couple gets gradually closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Sandy for going over this. ****My native language ISN'T English so it was good to have someone straighten it all out. So this is my first Castle Fanfic I publish. I hope you enjoy. Oh, btw. Castle and Beckett belong to the ABC. Sadly not to me. **

* * *

Another poker game at Castle's ended. At the table were Ryan, Esposito, Captain Montgomery, and Castle. And to his left of course Kate Beckett, who once more was the winner of the evening.

"Well played Detective," Castle commented. His mock-ish tone made her wonder if he once again had decided on letting her win. But then she realized she was too tired to care. The evening had gotten late, it was shortly after midnight. She stretched and moved her head from side to side, flinching because she felt a pain between her shoulders. She rubbed her neck absent-mindedly while the people around her were getting up and starting to leave.

"It's a shame, really, that the only girl around always beats us that high." Esposito claimed.

Ryan chimed in. "Yeah, I feel you man. So not cool!"

She grinned at them. "I guess I deserve it. But I'm on for a re-match anytime, in case you losers want to earn your money back".

She rose from her seat with a grin and walked off in the direction of the bathroom, massaging her stiff neck with her right hand.

When she came back into the living room she found that everybody was gone. Castle was just starting to clear the table. She went over, smiling, feeling tired but happy. The poker nights with the gang from the Precinct were a regular pastime by now, which they all enjoyed. She helped Castle put away the poker chips and cards and then carried some glasses over to the kitchen area.

She put them into the sink, then again moved her head from side to side, that pressure between her shoulders constantly nagging subconsciously.

Castle stepped behind her.

"Do you have any problems here? I've noticed you stretching and rubbing your neck all evening. C'mon, let me help you."

With that he put his hands on her shoulders and gently started rubbing them, then adding a little more pressure. Before she could even try to protest she was struck by the warm and soothing feeling that spread from her neck throughout her body. All she could do was brace her arms on the counter and let her head sink.

"You needn't do that, you know," she said half-heartedly.

"Yes I know, but maybe I like to." She could literarily hear the smile in his voice, and was somehow glad he didn't break the contact, because it really felt good what he was doing there. Even though she knew that she probably shouldn't encourage him any further in that direction…but she just couldn't help it.

He increased the pressure gradually, his thumbs working small circles on her skin, disappearing into the collar of her blouse now and then.

"This would work better if you were lying down, and without the clothing." Castle stated matter-of-factly.

That made her snap out of her trance and instantly turn around to face him. He was grinning, slightly daring her. She couldn't believe it – was he really suggesting that she lay down half-naked somewhere in front of him just like that?? She blushed slightly at the thought of it.

"Cute trick, Castle. But I think I might turn that offer down." She started to walk back to the living room when he caught her wrist. She turned around, now getting annoyed with him, only to see his face had changed to a really honest and sincere smile.

"Don't be stupid I'm not suggesting a make-out session or something like that. Not that it wouldn't be fun."

At seeing her growing annoyance he added quickly: "I'm sorry. What I wanted to say, my intentions are all noble. I happen to know some things about massage techniques, and I think I can help you – you really need to get something done, your shoulders are very tense and I can imagine how that must be bothering you. All you need to do is lie down and take off your blouse. You could even leave your bra on and I won't look while you get ready."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. Where had he learned about massage techniques? Would she even want to know?? To be truthful, the offer sounded wonderful, having had a little taste of his hands working on her shoulders it was really tempting indeed. But she wasn't sure if he was to be trusted.

"I'm not sure Castle. How do I know that you're not playing some trick on me? Besides, it's already late and I should probably get going."

He gave her his mock pouting face.

"I promise I'm not attempting anything foul here. I just want to help as a friend – besides, if you give me that half hour, you'd just sleep even better afterwards than you would without it. Promise!"

She sighed. "All right Castle. But remember. I'm going to hurt you plenty if you trick me into something."

He grinned with excitement. "Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

He led her to his bedroom. She stopped in front of it and turned to face him in protest.

"You gotta be kidding me Castle! Your bedroom? Very funny! I'm SO not going to be half naked in your bed anytime soon!"

He rolled his eyes. "Geez you are a handful today! You need to lie even on a relatively hard surface. My mattress in fact IS quite hard because I cannot sleep on an all-too soft bed. It's the best location for the whole thing in this apartment."

He was tilting his head, waiting for her approval. She rolled her eyes and walked into the room. "Ok Castle. I surrender. So what now?"

She stood in front of his bed and looked at him. He grinned.

"So, you get undressed and settled in, I'm going to prepare everything and be right back!"

He grinned and left her alone, standing in his bedroom.

She looked after him in surprise. Prepare everything? What was he up to? But she felt foolish fussing about it anymore. Maybe he really just wanted to be polite. So, why not go with the flow? There was nothing that could happen to her, right? Castle really acted childish sometimes but then again mostly it was all just harmless fun.

She turned around to face the bed, checking out the size and making of it. It was a real big bed – well what else would she have expected? She unbuttoned her blouse and put it on the foot end of the bed. She stepped out of her shoes and then she pulled back all the blankets and pillows and settled on her stomach, wondering what was taking Castle so long.

She moved the straps of her bra down her arms and waited. Then she heard steps coming her way and finally just relaxed into her position and closed her eyes. As she heard Castle enter the room she peeked through one eye to see him carrying a towel and a little bowl. She fully opened her eyes, lifted her head and shot him a suspicious look.

"What's that?"

He chuckled.

"You're not so big on the trusting part, right? Don't worry that's just vanilla massage oil. Nothing to be afraid of."

He placed the bowl on the nightstand next to her and she caught a whiff of the vanilla fragrance. Darn. You had to give him that – he always seemed to think of everything. She groaned and gave him one last warning glance. Than she turned her face the other way and unhooked her bra behind her back with one hand.

"Better not get some oil spilled on that," she stated and closed her eyes, wondering if she would regret her action anytime soon.

Then he started to pour some of the oil along her spine. She realized with a little shock he had even gone through the ordeal of warming it. When he set down the bowl and started to spread the warm liquid over her whole back and her shoulders all she could do was completely relax.

He started massaging on her lower back, gradually moving upwards, his fingers working slow circles, the pressure just right. When he came to her shoulders, he moved both hands to one side, easing up layer and layer of tension. She felt herself loosen up under his grip and gradually relaxed more and more.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke in a poorly lit room. She sat up instantly, not knowing where she was at first. Then the memory came back. She was in Castle's bedroom. The sun was just rising; she could see the first pieces of daylight breaking through behind the New York Skyline view.

She glanced down on herself. She was clothed in her pants, bra and socks – her bra being perfectly in place. She frowned and checked the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was just past 5 AM. She peeled back the blanket that had somehow ended up covering her and swung her legs out of bed.

She realized then that she felt very relaxed even though she could hardly have slept more then 4 hours. Her shoulders felt lighter than they had for a long time. She smiled and softly shook her head. It seemed like Castle really did something very nice for her. She remembered his fingers gently massaging her back and shoulders, till she somehow must have fallen asleep – deep enough so she didn't even notice him re-arranging her bra and covering her with the bedspread.

She got her blouse and put it back on, grabbed her shoes in one hand, then slowly opened the door and carefully walked out. She didn't have to look for Castle long. He lay on the couch, snuggled into a wool blanket, snoring softly. She walked over and watched him with awe – she never had seen him this peaceful and uncaring before.

She tiptoed over to the kitchen area and wrote a short note, picked it up and laid it on the coffee table next to him. Then acting on an impulse she couldn't resist, she bent over and placed a soft kiss to his temple. Taken by surprise by her own action, she blushed and decided she had to get out fast. She rushed for the door, grabbed her purse and jacket on the way out, quickly put on her shoes and disappeared out of the apartment.

Castle waited till he heard the door shut behind her, then opened his eyes and let the grin he had been holding back with all might finally spread. He had been awake from the moment she walked into the living room area. She had stopped for a few seconds, where he figured she had been watching him. He had wanted to know what she was going to do, so he had pretended to still be asleep.

He sat up on the couch, picking up the note she had left, still feeling the kiss she had given him. The note was short and said:

"Thank you. Will think of a way to make it up to you. Kate"

He grinned and pictured her again, lying there in his bed, completely relaxed. It had taken him some minutes to figure out she really had fallen asleep. He had gradually eased the pressure on his hands till he was no longer massaging but caressing her back. Then he finally had decided it was time to stop, though he could have gone on like that forever.

He had rearranged her clothing and covered her with a bedspread so she would be comfortable and left her there sleeping. For there was no way he could have brought himself to wake her up.

His thoughts jumped back to her kiss. He grinned. So she had kissed him – she had really done it. He didn't know why, but he was willing to find out.

He pulled out his cell and started to text her.

"I know a way to make it up. What about dinner tonight?"

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I decided to just update on the "old" story instead of doing something new. Thanks again to Sandy And thanks to all of you who send me the lovely reviews. I love you guys!!

Here we go, round two with romance and fluff.

She had just put the key into the ignition as her cell phone sounded. She grabbed it and read the text, smiling.

"I know a way to make it up. What about dinner tonight?"

So obviously she woke him on closing the door – he wanted to take her out for dinner? She smiled and bit her lower lip. She hit the answer button and typed her message.

"yeah sure. Pick me up at 7?"

She pressed the send button and drove off.

As she walked up to her apartment building she read his answer.

"it's on!!!"

She grinned and suddenly looked forward to the evening. She entered her apartment, put her phone and keys on the little table next to the door and hung her jacket and purse. When she made her way to the kitchen, her cell sounded again. She went back to retrieve it and stopped dead in her tracks as she red the text.

"btw thanks for the kiss "

She felt a feeling of horror and embarrassment flood through her, followed by anger. Dam it!! She should have known he was only pretending to be asleep. She sent a text in reply:

"You!!! So you were awake the whole time!"

His reply came instantly.

"Don't blame me! U kissed ME! Liked it though. Btw, how about dinner at my place?"

She had to admit he had a point – she HAD kissed him following an intuition in that moment. It seemed the perfectly natural thing for her to do. She liked Castle – there was no denying that. He had gradually worked his way into her heart with his boyish charm – he still could be really annoying, but most of the time she found him just refreshingly funny in his annoying way. He was a great person and it was fun being with him.

There were so many things about him she had grown to like. Like for example that he was a really great father or that he cared a lot for people. She sighed. So he knew about the kiss – did that change something? Well, he certainly knew now that she liked him – he had invited her to dinner as a consequence. She grinned as she remembered how he had done that after their first solved case. She had denied him, saying she didn't want to be one of his conquests. So maybe after all this time HE was in fact going to be one of hers?

She hit the answer button on her cell and texted him:

"Ok. Will be there at 7"

Castle grinned as he read her last text. Yes! The date was still on. He just hadn't been able to resist – he HAD to let her know he knew about the kiss. He just loved to push her buttons, loved her annoyed eye rolling or when she threatened to hurt him…their little banters always were amusing and he knew that by now she enjoyed them as much as him.

And she was strong enough to stand up to him – another fact he simply adored about her. He always had liked strong and independent women but she was the first to really fight back big time. She didn't succumb to his easy charm as most other women did very fast. But now it suddenly seemed as if he had managed to get a foot into the door. He was glad – because he felt that it was about time they got their relationship to the next level. But he reminded himself to take it easy on her – he had waited so long for her to warm up a little to him he would in no way destroy that in rushing her into something.

His thoughts were interrupted by his daughter walking into the room, yawning.

"Hey Dad. You're up early! Why is that? Did you stay up late writing, and fell asleep in your office again?"

He checked for the clock, it was only 6AM, really a rare time for him to be up – especially on a Saturday night.

"No, actually not this time."

Alexis checked him closer and saw the wide and happy grin on her fathers face.

"Wait a minute you DID sleep, right? Why are you in such a smiley mood?"

His grin got even wider. "Maybe because…I have a date tonight!" he happily exclaimed.

Alexis' smile went wide. "Really? With Detective Beckett?"

At seeing her father simply nod, she ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Dad, that's so great, I'm happy for you."

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah I know. Pretty cool."

Alexis pulled out of his embrace and grinned knowingly. "You know, I was going to ask you if I can spend the night over at Taylor's. I don't think you'll have something against it? So you can have your privacy."

"Aw, that is SO nice of you. You know I'm not so much worried about you being around. I'm actually more concerned about your grandmother. You know, back when I was 17 and had a girl over she…."

He stopped mid sentence. "Oh well, that's another story that would be completely inappropriate to tell you!"

Alexis giggled. "It's all right Dad. You know, I wouldn't worry about Grandma either. She spends so much time with Chet lately…I doubt she's even home at the moment. Or did you see her returning yesterday?"

He thought about it for a second, than shook his head. "Now that you say it – true. I don't think she's come home yesterday. Or in the early morning hours. So, anyway I think I'll need to head out and do some grocery shopping so I can cook for my date this evening.

Alexis yawned again. "I'm headed back to bed. Still can't believe you're already up and full of energy. Must be because you're in love."

She turned and padded up the stairs, leaving her father standing with a slack jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

She came up to his apartment door and rang the buzzer. The door was opened with much force and there he was. Rick Castle in all his glory – wearing jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, top buttons open as always, sleeves rolled high and his face a little red.

Their eyes met and as she made one step into the room he made one towards her, bringing them close together all of a sudden. He grinned and leaned in towards her. She held her breath in mere surprise as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Time seemed to be standing still in that moment for her.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Her voice came out more unsteady than she had planed.

His grin was perfectly wide and cheerful. "Just returning the favour." He winked at her and then retreated further into the apartment, calling to her over his shoulder:

"Come on in, make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Do you want something to drink?"

She lightly shook her head to snap out of her moment. Way to go Kate! Not even really over the doorstep and nearly on her knees already.

"Yeah sure, I would like a drink."

Castle smiled and produced a bottle of red wine, held it out to her to approve. She didn't know too much about wine but still enough to know that that wasn't some cheap supermarket stuff. She nodded her approval and watched Castle expertly open the bottle.

She went to the huge pot that was on the stove, the smell emerging from there was fantastic. She lifted the lid and saw some red sauce. So her smell was right, sauce Bolognaise it was. She wanted to grab the spoon lying next to the stove but suddenly was aware of Castle standing closely behind her. She hesitated for a second, and then she felt him just hugging her from behind with his left arm, bringing their bodies closely together.

"What do you think you are doing, tasting the food without the permission of the cook?"

His voice was very low and she could feel his breath on her ear. A shudder ran through her whole body, so much that she was actually glad that he held her firmly to him because her knees were starting to get a little weak.

He took the cooking spoon and dipped it into the sauce, blew over it to cool it down a little and then lead it over to her mouth. She tasted from it and made a small noise of approval.

"Hmn, that tastes good. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

He set the spoon aside and stepped back a bit, breaking the contact of their bodies, which she instantly missed.

"You know I had that girlfriend once. She was Italian – she taught me a few secrets – some of them were about cooking."

She rolled her eyes, then grinned at him – he was just being his usual charming self again it seemed. She was glad – it gave her some time to calm herself again. She really wondered what had changed that he suddenly had such an influence over her. Was it simply because she had now accepted that maybe there was more then just the usual friendship between them? He went on.

"She taught me how to make real good Bolognaise Sauce. It's really simple though. You just need the right herbs and it hast to cook for at least 2 hours on a small flame to be really tasty."

He handed her a glass of wine and poured one for himself. He raised his glass to her.

"To a good evening full of fun and joy!"

She smiled and raised her glass as well.

"Yeah. Thanks for the invitation."

"Anytime, Kate. Anytime."

He drank some of his wine then set aside the glass to retrieve a big pot.

"So now I'm going to show you how to cook good pasta…."

They had dinner and had a really great time talking. Kate felt completely at ease and wondered when had been the last time she had had so much fun with a man simply enjoying his company. He really WAS easy to be with; he could tell great and fascinating stories.

The evening went by at a fast pace – before she knew it was around 11 PM. They had settled on the couch at some time, Castle bringing a fresh bottle of wine with them and always keeping her glass filled. She was used to drinking wine so she wasn't completely wasted after having had several glasses, but she could feel the alcohol delicately softening some of her sensations and heightening some others.

They fell silent and just watched each other. A thought came to her mind, which made her smile.

"You know, I've been thinking about the whole being equal and on one level thing…how about I return the favour of last night? Not that I'm such an expert on massage techniques as you are – but still. You could surely use some of that magic hands thing, right?"

She gave him a seductive smile and saw how his mind started turning at her offer. His face turned into an evil grin.

"Why Detective, if you've wanted to see me shirtless, you just could have asked, you know?"

His voice was very sweet and innocent. She felt like she could strangle him and gave him her best eye roll. He straightened and pulled out the shirt off his pants and slowly started to unbutton it from the top – so slow that she felt the desire in her slowly rise to just rip the shirt off.

She kept to that fantasy for a bit, imagining how much he would be surprised if she took some action like that – and how much he would enjoy it. She blinked and saw Castle take off his shirt now, watched his broad and muscular arms and chest for a second before he turned his back to her and sat closer.

"I'm all yours" he stated. She resisted the urge to throw herself on him like a maniac and instead placed her hands on his shoulders and started to slowly knead them with as much pressure as she thought was appropriate. He left his head hanging and a low purr emerged from his throat.

Kate concentrated on the task at hand, her mind playing all kinds of scenarios now of Castle making such deeply sexy noises. She enjoyed the feeling of his muscular shoulders flexing under her touch, enjoyed him being so relaxed and carefree in her presence. She suddenly realized she was being very carefree too and had been the whole evening. Like she hung the body armour she constantly wore to keep people out together with her jacket by the entrance because she didn't need it anymore around him.

She sighed and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss right in the middle between his shoulder blades. He turned his head, his brow furrowed.

"What was that for?" he demanded in a raw voice.

She moved closer to him now, wrapping her arms around his waist, snuggling up to his back.

"I think I needed to thank you for the very nice evening."

He chuckled and slowly started to turn in her arms, locking eyes with her. This time it really seemed to both of them that time stood still as their faces gradually moved closer. Kate bit her lower lip in expectation. Castle grinned at the sight of that and whispered:

"Let you help me with that."

And he closed in the last few inches and kissed her gently, testing the waters slowly, letting her decide where to take the whole thing. Kate felt like a great tidal wave was washing over her, her nerve endings screaming for more. She grabbed his head and pulled him in to deepen the kiss, their tongues now doing a small dance.

After some time they had to split up for air and Kate felt a deep happiness washing all over her body. She let herself fall backwards on the couch, landing flat on her back with a big grin on her face. Castle crawled near, placing himself between her and the back of the couch, coming to rest on his left side, his legs tangling with hers, his upper body half on top of her.

He leaned in and kissed her again, setting a slow pace which she gladly accepted, his right hand slowly brushing down her left arm, till their hands linked together.

He kissed a small trail to the side of her neck; she turned her head to give him better access and was very eager for him to continue his journey downwards for her body was in flames and aching for his touch and kiss. But he kept on nuzzling her neck instead and just rested his head there for a while.

She sighed and turned her head again, watching him as he remained where he was, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his eyes shut, with a deep and happy smile on it. She had to smile, too and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, feeling the high burning flames easing up a bit.

Knowing that there was no need to hurry things tonight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling only warmth and the breath of this ruggedly handsome man lying half on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

So this time it's REALLY the end. I hope you enjoyed this little story – I had very much fun writing it anyway. Thanks again to my really great beta Sandy. She was really fast in returning the chapters to me. So – see you next time…

* * *

Castle awoke about two hours later – the first thing he realized was that the lights were still on. The second thing was, his chest and right shoulder were slightly cold in contrast to the warm body snuggled up to him. He sighed with some sort of relief – it had not been a dream. She was still here, soundly asleep in his arms.

It had been a great evening and he had really enjoyed her company. Then they had finally kissed, the memory of that making him shiver slightly. He had wanted her so much but had kept it together as much as possible, entirely leaving things up to her. He knew deep inside him that she always liked him more than she would admit. But she feared he only saw her as his next conquest, that he wanted nothing more from her then get her to bed. So she had constantly shut him out.

Now that he had finally found a way over that wall she had built, he reminded himself that he should be very careful – she was very precious to him and he wasn't going to ruin it. Alexis had probably been right. He WAS in love. He just needed to make sure that Kate felt the same way.

He really hoped she did – he was willing to give her any time she needed to figure it out.

She became aware of something faintly moving beside her. She moaned and tried to shift, but felt her movement being restricted. Her legs were tangled…then the memories of the evening returned and she had to smile, leaving her eyes shut and pressing a soft kiss to the bare chest in front of her.

"Castle, what are you doing, you should let me sleep." She mumbled.

He chuckled lowly and shifted so he could kiss her. She sighed and finally opened her eyes.

"Sorry Dear, I really didn't mean to wake you. In fact I was enjoying just watching you sleep."

She grinned at him. "Don't get all cheesy on my Castle." She wound herself out of his embrace, got up from the couch and checked for the time. "Oh shoot, it's already after 2:30 AM. I should really get going."

She turned in time to see him rise from the sofa, his face turned into a mixture of horror and disappointment. She grinned and walked up to him really close, stopped her face only inches from him.

"Or do you have a better suggestion to make?"

His face slowly turned into a seductive smile.

"Well I think it would be far too dangerous and completely unnecessary for you to go home now. You can just stay here with me and in the morning I can make you some breakfast."

She grinned.

"Too dangerous, huh? But breakfast indeed sounds good. I think I might actually consider your offer." She said with fake hesitation. She absolutely had no intention of leaving anytime soon but congratulated herself mentally in totally making him believe so.

His face turned into a slow smile, he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her, then stepped back again a bit and said in a hopeful but not too desperate voice:

"Please, stay."

Then he took her hand, turned around and led her towards the bedroom - she followed without resistance. He hit the light switch on the way and the apartment was now left in only the dim light the city provided.

He let go of her hand and shut the door behind them, then went over to his side of the bed and took off his pants. He grinned at her, standing in front of her in only his boxers as if that was the most normal thing for them. Sitting down on the bed he nodded his chin at her.

"So what about you? Are you going to sleep in your clothes or maybe lose some of them? I can turn my back if you would like to. Though I would really hate to do so."

He took his time letting his gaze wander all over her body – even though she stood in the very poorly lit room she already felt naked and exposed. And she liked that a little more then expected.

"Very funny Castle. Just so you know I normally sleep naked. So what do you think I'm going to do?" She could literarily hear his breath catch as she teased him with that. She slowly walked around to the far side of the bed, starting to take off her clothing.

He followed her with his eyes, turning around as she reached the other bedside. She stripped out of her shirt and pants, than sat on the bed with her back to him and took off her bra. She pulled the bedcovers tightly over her and turned to face him, put on a sweet smile and said:

"Night Castle" and closed her eyes.

She could hear him moving; feel the bed shifting under his weight. As she opened her eyes his face was very close to her.

"Why Detective I don't think that counts as being naked! Does it?"

She could hear the half-teasing half-daring undertone to his voice. She bit her lower lip.

"Yeah well Castle you aren't completely naked neither, are you now?"

He moved even closer, bringing their bodies together.

"Stop complaining, Woman. We'll get there in time, I promise."

Complaining? She thought and wanted to protest but in the next moment all her coherent thinking somehow got lost, for he took up trailing kisses down the side of her neck – and this time not stopping at the height of her collarbone.

She awoke the next morning once more not knowing at first where she was; only to realize she was completely tangled up in…Rick Castle. She was laying half on top of him, his arms firmly around her. The memories of their night together flooded through her and filled her with warmth.

She had often imagined how it would be like with him – even if she would never have admitted it. Now she knew first-hand and all her imagination just could not live up to that reality she had experienced. That man really had skills, and he seemed to be perfectly capable of reading what she needed, when she needed it.

She had been with several men over the years, but Castle really stood out – that was sure. No wonder, for without a doubt he'd had some practice over the years, too. It didn't bother her though, because he made her feel like she was special to him – well she hoped she was. She hadn't risked investing her feelings in a relationship after the thing with Will went south.

So now here she was, with one of the most wanted single men of NYC – feeling like a teenager in love. She buried her face into his chest and sighed because of the butterflies chasing around in her stomach. He started to stir, and before she realized she found herself pinned under him, his blue eyes sparkling and his smile bright.

"Well good morning Detective, good to see you awake."

All she could think of was how sexy his raspy morning-voice sounded. She was sure her voice would completely fail her, so she just settled on kissing him passionately. After some time they separated for air. Castle grinned and sat up on the bed.

"Well you seem to be very hungry my Dear, you nearly ate me alive. Maybe I should get up and make you that breakfast I promised."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Castle! Stop making fun of me and come back here. That breakfast is surely not going anywhere!"

He chuckled.

"Aw, you know I just love how grumpy you get when you don't get what you want. But I think I'll have to put up with that from now on."

She crawled over to him and straddled his lap, locking their eyes.

"Make you a deal. You put up with the grumpiness and I put up with your frustratingly annoying ways. Oh and by the way I ALWAYS get what I want. Which at the moment is YOU, then a shower and then breakfast. In that order. Can you arrange that?"

He grinned.

"Copy that Detective." He said and started kissing her all over.

END!!!


End file.
